Wątek forum:Zabawy/@comment-35499395-20151003122848/@comment-35499395-20160120112329
Na szczęście okazało się, że tabołek zleciał kilka metrów za nimi. Podnieśli go i szczęśliwi wrócili do Barda, by dalej cieszyć się życiem. KONIEC Podsumowanie: Kilka lat przed Wojną o Pierścień w Starym Lesie odbyła się Wielka Narada Leśnych Ludków. Ta elitarna grupa rzadko się spotykała, lecz wszystkie lasy Śródziemia zaczął nękać kryzys gospodarczy. Tom Bombadil zaprosił ich wszystkich na wódę. Potem, kiedy to Stara Wierzba skłuciła się z Bombadilem ten przyrzekł jej, że będzie co roku zapraszał leśne ludki i one będą deptały potomstwo wierzby. Wierzba się zdenerwowała i powiedziała Tomowi, że ona oplącze korzaniami i udusi leśne ludki, więc Tom przerażony i zdenerwowany zaczął okładać Wierzbę kijem. Ona oddała mu ciosem z gałęzi. Był już zmęczony po Wielkiej Naradzie Leśnych Ludków, więc dręczony jeszcze silną magią Starej Wierzby usnął. Obudził się we wnętrzu drzewai zauważył tam wszystkie Leśne Ludki więc napił sie z nimi wódy teraz bez zaproszenia i zaczeli się zastanawiać co robić. Postanowili zacząć gryść drewno. Udało im się! Tom magią swej pieśni uwolnił ich, a oni się na niego wkurzyli, że swą kłótnią sprowadził na nich nieszczęście i zaczęli go jeść, ale Tom miał taką moc, że się odrodził, polał im wszystkim po głowach resztką wódy i pogodził się z nimi. Po przepitej nocy zdecydowali się pójść podbić Mordor, lecz gdy stanęli przed drzwiami do Czarnej Wieży okazało się, że Sauron wyjechał na wczasy do Valimaru i podbił ludy, które tam mieszkały, ale to był propagandowy tekst orka. Tymczasem Tom i Leśne Ludki wiedząc, że Saurona nie ma, poszli do Gospody pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem, aby tam przemyśleć co dalej czynić, jednakże Tom i Leśne Ludki zniechęceni długą drogą postanowili, że zostaną na noc, by nazajutrz wyruszyć o świcie w pełni sił. Rano postanowili kupić 5 kucyków, żeby odciążyć część leśnych ludków z tobołków. Wyruszyli na południe, gdzie wypili kakao i zjedli schabowego, po czym ruszyli dalej razem z dwoma kucykami : Siwym i Gniadym. Skierowali sie w stronę lasu, gdzie kucyki im uciekły, więc postanowili pójść pieszo, jednak okazało się, że nie mogą iść dalej, bo zauważyli na drodze wielkiego przerazajaego goblina. Jednak goblin okazał się Bardem (pod wpływem piwska), Bard zaproponował Bombadillowi ,,szklaneczkę lub dwie". Po wielu wypitych litrach wysłali Leśne Ludki do Umbaru po ogórki kiszone (hodowane przez samego Rzecznika Saurona), lecz oni odmówili mówiąc, że są pijani i nie myślą racjonalnie. Tom i Bard się na nich wkurzyli i postanowili, że sami pójdą na tę jakże niebezpieczną wyprawę.Dla ogórków kiszonych od Rzecznika Saurona, byli w stanie zrobić wszystko, gdyż, jak powszechnie wiadomo, są to najwybitniejsze ogórki w Śródziemiu. Spakowali 10 słoików i ruszyli, pozostawiając Leśne Ludki same sobie. Szli już dość długo lecz nagle zauważyli, że plecak w którym były cenne ogórki zniknął. Przestraszeni cofnęli się, by znaleść zgubę. Na szczęście okazało się, że tabołek zleciał kilka metrów za nimi. Podnieśli go i szczęśliwi wrócili do Barda, by dalej cieszyć się życiem. Uwagi: 1. Infindel - fakt, że nie które wiadomości mogły by być bardziej wartościowe, jednakże nikt do czytania i uczestniczenia nie zmusza ;) 2. Proszę byście nie kończyli każdej wypowiedzi słowami w stylu: więc, ale, jednak, bo potem powstają zdania na 3 linijki 3. Tak jak kiedyś mniej kopniaków u Gandalfa, to teraz mniej "wódy" i starajmy się pisać coś spójnego, żebym nie musiał usuwać czasami kawałka zdania ;) Kolejna postać: Przygody pewnego Korsarza z Umbaru o imieniu Ufgal (wymyśliłem na poczekaniu :P)